


All Good Things Must End

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Community: joss100, Community: st_20_fics, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 6 episode Normal Again.  When the Enterprise is caught in an alternate reality the only way out is if Captain Kirk can get a certain blonde slayer to accept who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Must End

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All Good Things Must End  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,000  
>  **Summary:** When the Enterprise is caught in an alternate reality the only way out is if Captain Kirk can get a certain blonde slayer to accept who she really is.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word end for my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for st_20_fics and for 'weird science' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html) for joss100

“What is causing this, Mr. Spock?” He slid out of chair and went to stand beside Spock. He had been waiting for over an hour for Spock to come up with a reason the Enterprise couldn’t leave Earth’s orbit.

“Not what but who, Captain.”

Captain Kirk turned to face his first officer. “Come again?”

“Her name is...” Spock looked back down at the computer. His eyebrow raised higher than normal at the name. “Buffy. She seems to be in some sort of...” For a few minutes he didn’t say another word as he read what was on the screen. 

“Mr. Spock?”

He didn’t stop looking at the computer. “We’re caught in an alternate reality. Something or someone is determined to keep us here. And if my assumptions are correct the only way we will be able to leave is to set things back to the way they are supposed to be.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to accomplish that?”

Spock bit the inside of his jaw to keep the smirk from shining on his face. Obviously he had been around humans and their emotions for far too long. “I believe the human word for it is charm, Captain.”

 

Two hours later Captain Kirk was standing near the beautiful blonde girl he had seen on Spock’s computer.

Buffy’s eyes widened as the gorgeous man appeared out of nowhere in front of her. “Woah.” The word came out in a whispered rush of appreciation. She didn’t know what impressed her more the sudden appearing act or the gorgeous guy. A smile lingered as she looked him up and down. _Definitely the gorgeous man._

“I’m Ca... I’m Jim.” Even though he already knew her name he patiently waited for her to introduce herself.

“I’m Buffy.” She had all kinds of questions but she couldn’t make her mouth utter even one of them. She was too busy enjoying the view.

He looked around the tiny room. “What are you doing in a place like this?”

Buffy shrugged. She didn’t want to talk about why she was there.

He leaned closer. “Cat got your tongue?”

“No. It’s just that...” She couldn’t do it. There was no way she could admit to this man that her parents had committed her because she thought she was a vampire slayer.

Jim quickly interrupted. “You don’t belong here, Buffy. You’re not crazy. Those dreams you keep having... they’re real.”

“No.” 

He took her smaller hand in his larger one. “Would you be willing to tell me about them?”

Buffy wanted to say no. She didn’t want to talk about them ever, she didn’t want to have to relive them but there was something about the expectant look on his face that made her give in.

 

From the beginning Jim and Buffy had a special camaraderie. It was almost as if they had known each other for years. They laughed and talked with ease. She beguiled him as no other woman had before and she had never met a more charming and attentive man. 

While they talked Jim did his best to convince her that this reality wasn’t real. But she wasn’t buying it. He had never met a more hardheaded woman. .

“I don’t understand.” She sidled up next to him. “Why can’t we just stay here?”

Jim traced the line of her jaw with the tips of his fingers. He hated doing this but he knew their time was up. “You know what they say.” At the blank look on her face he added, “They say all good things must come to an end. 

Buffy turned pale. That was the scariest thing she had ever heard. She poked her bottom lip out. “I don’t want to go. What if you’re wrong and this is the way it’s supposed to be.”

He shook his head. No matter how much he might wish to stay he knew this was the wrong reality for her. A sigh escaped him. “You are Buffy Summers. You’re the Chosen One, the slayer...”

“The one girl in all the world... yada, yada, yada. I know the drill. Giles has said that more times than I can count." Her eyes widened. 

“You see?”

“But that doesn’t prove I’m really this slayer or whatever. It just means I have a very vivid imagination.”

“You are the slayer.”

“Then how...” She waved her hand to encompass them. “Explain how this feels so real, while the other is like a dream. No scratch that. That feels more like a nightmare. And tell me how you appeared out of thin air.” 

Jim shrugged. “Weird science?” A teasing smile began to spread across his face. At the look Buffy gave him he continued, “You were given a poison. Something is trying to keep you out of the way and you can’t let it. You were born for greatness Buffy, to save the world.”

“What if I don’t want to be the slayer? Can’t I...”

Before she could finish her sentence Jim was already shaking his head. “No. Buffy, you can’t. There are some things in life that are beyond our choice. You have a calling it’s not something you can ignore.”

A huge sigh escaped her. “I know but it was nice here with you.” Her brow wrinkled in thought. “So who are you really?”

He bit his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at her. “I’m just a man, Buffy.”

There was a world of things she wanted to say but she bit her lip to keep quiet. It wouldn’t do any good to want what might have been. “So what do I do?”

“When the ‘dream’ comes again all you have to do is stay. You’ll get the antidote and this will be the dream to you.”

 

Less than five minutes later Buffy was back where she belonged. Kirk opened his communicator with a sigh full of longing and regret. In another lifetime they could have had something special.

“Kirk to Enterprise. One to beam up.”


End file.
